gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Zabi family
The Zabi family (collectively known as the Zabis) was a Spacenoid family originating from Side 3 whose members played influential roles in the Universal Century from at least the late 0050s (when Degwin Sodo Zabi aligned himself with Zeon Zum Deikun) to the middle 0090s (when Mineva Lao Zabi uncovered Laplace's Box). This family was most noted for once being the founding royal family of the Principality of Zeon, and is considered infamous by many people of the Earth Sphere for the ruthless and despotic actions that were chosen by the family members when in power before and during the One Year War. History Aides to Zeon Seemingly already a high ranking man in U.C. 0057, Degwin Zabi gave shelter to the then rising street activist, Zeon Deikun, when he was about to be placed under arrest by the Earth Federation agencies stationed in Munzo, and later became his closest aide as chief of staff and vice chairman of the later founded Autonomous Republic of Munzo.Space Colony Development and the Rise of the Anti-Federation Movement Initially acting as a cooperator in supporting Deikun's ideology and building up a military, overtime, Degwin's four firstborn children came to hold positions of authority in the dominant Zeon Party (where Gihren and Sasro served as directors of the political and national campaign departments respectively), the Munzo Defense Force (where Dozle enlisted as a major), and the Munzo State Security Police (where Kycilia worked as a commander) just as a faction of supporters surrounded Degwin while Gihren steadily maneuvered him to the center of political power, but continuing to maintain Deikun as their figurehead.People of the Zabi Family Displeased by the Zabis' controlling influence in the Zeon Party, Deikun's other old friend and aid, Jimba Ral, mustered his own family and faction in the Party to hold the Zabis' advances at bay and regain power. Beginning a fierce power struggle that lasted from Roselucia Deikun's departure from the public eye due to her illness to U.C. 0068.The Ral Family and the People of Club Eden Laying the foundations of a dynasty In the year when Deikun would declare Munzo's complete independence from the Federation, he mysteriously died in front of the Republic's Diet. Despite Jimba's conspiracy theory of the Zabis' poisoning Deikun, Degwin was able to succeed his fallen old friend upon the purging of his opponents after Sasro is killed in a terrorist bombing reportedly committed by the Rals. Shortly, the Autonomous Republic of Munzo became the Autonomous Republic of Zeon as the Zabis used their consolidated political strength to change Side 3's national character. Having decided the name presumably to appease their citizens who still revered Deikun in death, the Zabis still retained actual power in the national Diet as they propagated Spacenoid interest against the Federation. Transition to the Autonomous Republic of Zeon Members of the Zabi family Degwin Sodo Zabi : Once Zeon Zum Deikun's closest comrade, Degwin came to power upon his mysterious death and established the Principality to unite his people and make their ideals a realityLalah's Dilemma, but grew despondent when the deaths and ambitions of his children became apparent. Appealing General Revil of the Federation in a last attempt for peace, he was killed when both their ships were destroyed by the Solar Ray Cannon under Gihren's orders. Gihren Zabi : Degwin's oldest offspring, a perceptive and quick-witted man with a taste of Japanism who, in truth, hid a cruel and ambitious natureTHE ZABI FAMILY, Gihren initially served as his father's supportive aide and exercised his cunning as the director of the political department under Deikun's chairmanship to slowly prepare his father's later succession. Upon Sasro's death and Munzo's transformation into the Autonomous Republic of Zeon, he would serve as director of both the political and national campaign departments before becoming Supreme Commander of the Principality of Zeon. Using his natural talents and authority to undermine his father's powers as sovereign and direct the war effort, Gihren was directly and indirectly responsible for much of the Principality's war crimes committed in the One Year War and motivated the Zeon people to continue fighting under the belief they were fighting for their independence and the fulfillment of Deikun's ideals which he reinterpreted as meaning the "superior race" of Zeon were meant to control all of humanity under his family's increasingly dictatorial regime. Eventually killing his father with the Solar Ray Cannon to keep the war going, he was later killed in the Battle of A Baoa Qu by his own sister, Kycilia, for killing their father. Sasro Zabi : Degwin's second son, who was considered a prized member of his bloodline and an adept manipulator of public opinion, Sasro used his maximum uses of the media as the director of the national campaign department to exaggerate reports of the Munzo-garrisoned Earth Federation Forces's arrogant behavior as cruel and unjust to inspire the citizens of Munzo to strongly hate the Federation which successfully converted their feelings of grief for Deikun's death into demands to expel the Federation when conspiracy theorists blamed them for it. Merciless to his political rivals and severe even to his own family, Sasro was killed in a terrorist bombing during Deikun's funeral procession which conspiracy theorists blame Kycilia for (having been struck by her older brother earlier for allowing Deikun's mistress, son, and daughter to be placed under the Ral family's care). Dozle Zabi : The third son of Degwin, Dozle's natural chivalry was put to use in the Munzo Defense Force where he gained popularity as he carried his responsibility for the national defense. His fair character giving a favorable impression of the scheming despotism of the Zabi family, he served as principal for the Autonomous Republic of Zeon's Space Defense Military Academy before leading the Principality's Space Strike Fleet in the One Year War. Eventually falling in battle to Amuro Ray, he was survived by his daughter Mineva Lao Zabi. Kycilia Zabi : The fourth child and only daughter of Degwin, Kycilia developed her quick-witted abilities as commander of the Munzo State Security Police to maintain public security and protect government dignitaries before later concentrating her efforts in the secret police-like Kycilia Secret Agency. Acting as leader of the Zeon Mobile Assault Force in the One Year War, Kycilia shot her brother, Gihren, through his head when she learned he killed their father before she is later decapitated by Char Aznable. Garma Zabi : Degwin's youngest child, Garma's honesty and charm reduced the Munzo citizenry's animosity towards his family, even during his childhood. Upon the One Year War and the Antarctic Treaty, he led the Zeon Earth Attack Force until his death at the manipulation of his supposed friend, Char Aznable, and the fighting prowess of the [[SCV-70 White Base| White Base]]. Mineva Lao Zabi : Dozle and Zenna Zabi's only child, Mineva was born during the One Year War and placed in the care of Axis Zeon regent, Haman Karn, in preparation for inheriting the Zeon throne, but disappeared before the first fall of Neo Zeon and didn't reappear again until U.C. 0096 as "Audrey Burne" when she and Banagher Links released the truth of Laplace's Box. Members related by marriage Naliss Zabi : Degwin's supposed second wife who died giving birth to Garma. Zenna Zabi : Dozle's wife and Mineva's mother, Zenna lost the will to live after the hardships of the One Year War and died shortly after it's conclusion. Presumed and alleged members Glemy Toto : The adopted son of the aristocratic Toto family who was supposedly illegitimately sired by Gihren, Glemy rose to power within the original Neo Zeon movement during the First Neo Zeon War before he was killed in combat at the war's conclusion at the hands of Roux Louka. Alicia Zabi : The leader of ReZeon who led Principality remnants and surviving Titans in building a new nation on Mars by U.C. 0091. Gloria Zabi : Alicia’s sister and second-in-command. References ja:ザビ家